Leaves of Memories From a Dark Willow
by SupernaturalBuffyFan
Summary: AU.  Willow just tried to end the world and her friends witnessed something that she can't remember.  Set after the episode, "Grave"   DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTVS!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. Please Read and Review:)**

* * *

><p>Willow cried for hours. She had just tried to end the world and she still had to deal with the loss of Tara. She examined herself in the mirror. She wasn't the cheerful, happy Willow that she used to be. In fact… She was completely the opposite.<p>

Xander saved the world from destruction with the story of a yellow crayon. He couldn't believe it. Willow couldn't either but it was harder to believe that she killed a human being and then attempted to end the world.

Her friends wouldn't talk to her much. They would say, "hi" to her but there were no long conversations like they used to have before. Xander tried to make conversation with her but it would never last because someone would eventually bring up dark Willow. Willow knew she shouldn't stop the conversation there. She had to talk to her friends even if they brought up when she turned dark.

Giles would be taking her away in a couple of days. Nobody really talked about it though. She would meet the coven. Giles told her that the coven could help her gain control of her magical abilities but Willow wasn't so sure. The darkness was part of her now; it would never go away completely. She wanted someone to take the all the magic away from her so she could be herself again without worrying about magic and what it might do to her.

She wondered why Giles was taking her to England. She thought it could be to lock her up in a prison for the rest of her life or to torture her. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Willow decided that she was ready to come out of her room. It had been 3 days since the incident and she snuck out of her room in the morning to get breakfast. Nobody saw her come down. She made her way down the stairs slowly and carefully, worried about what might happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. She could hear all of her friends talking about breakfast. It smelled like they were having pancakes. She walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating. Xander looked up and saw her.

"Will…" He said, everyone turned around and looked at her with shock on their faces.

"Hi guys" she whispered. Willow smiled, she didn't know what to expect from her friends at this point.

Xander got up and hugged her. Willow was confused, why was Xander hugging her? She was just upstairs.

"Guys, what is the problem?" She asked

"You mean you don't remember?" Xander asked. He looked concerned. So did everyone else. Was it just her or did her friends look… Scared?

"Remember what? Xander what happened?" Willow didn't know what was happening, why was everyone looking at her like this?

"You changed again" Xander said

Willow was getting more confused by the minute, "into what?" and then it came to her. Did she turn back into what she feared about herself more than anything?

"What happened? Did I?" Willow asked. What did she do this time? Did she hurt one of her friends? Did she do something worse? The thoughts were swirling around in her head. She hated this feeling she had.

"You attacked Xander" Anya said matter-of-factly like she normally did.

"Oh no! What did I do? Xander are you okay?" Willow asked him. She was scared; she hurt one of her best friends. She hurt the one person that had stopped her last time. What if she turned bad again?

"I am fine Willow, don't worry. Are _you_ okay? What do you remember?" Xander asked. He was worried about her. They all were. She was scared that they would never talk to her again but they cared for her. They asked her if she was okay and she was the one who hurt them.

"I don't remember anything; I thought I was just in my room for the past three days." Willow told them.

"Well you were," Xander told her. "But one day you just changed and when we tried to stop you, you attacked me with your magic. I didn't know how bad it could hurt until then. You went easy on me before." He said as a joke.

"What else happened?" Willow asked.

"Well… You ran away. We don't know where you ran away to or what you did but you got away and we couldn't get you. We are sorry Willow." Buffy said.

"No, it's fine. Is there anything else that happened after that?" Willow asked. She was asking these questions because she needed to know.

"Well there is one other thing." Buffy said "When we found you, you were unconscious. We don't know why that was either but we left you in your room. You were in your room for 2 days, we checked on you but you never woke up."

"Until now!" Anya said.

Willow was worried. Something wasn't right. She was just about to ask another question but black dots started to cloud her vision. What was happening?

"Willow? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Everyone was asking her questions. She fell to the ground and all she could see was deep black.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_She was in a dark room, it must have been nighttime. Before anything happened, Willow knew this was a memory. She could tell by the way everything looked. She couldn't control her movements or emotions. It was like she was watching a movie from someone else's point of view._

_She had dark emotions filling up inside her and she didn't know why. Willow didn't think she would be able to handle it all. She tried to focus more on what was happening instead of focusing on the deep dark emotions she had._

_Her friends didn't know something… But what didn't they know? Willow thought about it and then came up with the conclusion that she didn't remember and she would have to wait for that memory to come back to her._

_She got up and looked around the room. Willow was worried that her friends might be awake but something in her mind knew that they were all asleep. She walked down the stairs slowly, carefully, watching every step trying not to make any noise. _

_She heard the thoughts in her head, 'if I stay quiet, I will be able to get out of here.' She was trying to run away? Wasn't that the thing Willow wanted to do the least ever since she got back from trying to END THE WORLD? That is when she noticed something about herself; her hair wasn't the normal red colour anymore. It was the dark black that it had been days earlier._

'_But why?' She thought to herself. How did she turn into the thing she hated the most? She didn't want to do this again, so why did she? What triggered it this time?_

_She thought for a while but she realized she wasn't paying attention to what was happening. She was outside, walking alone. She didn't know where she was walking to, but she knew something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know what._

_Morning came fast. Her friends were probably awake now, trying to find where she was. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she heard Buffy's voice behind her._

"_Willow? Why is your hair…? Oh no. Willow what did you do?" _

_Willow wanted to scream. She wanted to tell Buffy that it wasn't her. It wouldn't help though. This was all just a memory. It was in her mind and she couldn't do anything to undo what she did, she could only watch._


End file.
